ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NW Apollyon
Is anyone able to provide proof of Millenary Mossback's item chest dropping Ancient Beastcoins? I don't believe I've ever seen it happen but others have stated it is possible. --Russta 10:42, 25 March 2006 (PST) I've never seen it either. --Valyana 15:16, 25 March 2006 (PST) A friend just informed me he got four coins from the chest - as I suspected, they had a Thief. I believe the only way to get coins to drop from this chest is to have Treasure Hunter though I'd still like confirmation either way. --Russta 16:03, 25 March 2006 (PST) On our run today we had our THF open the Mossback's chest, and it dropped 6 coins. The THF's party also got the killshot. --Valyana 13:34, 22 May 2006 (PDT) Cleared with 10 people (PLD, PLD, BRD, RNG, RNG, BLM, BLM, BLM, WHM, MNK) with 14 minutes left. Skipped Millenary Mossback, 54 total coins. --Jesyvut 18:43, 21 January 2007 (EST) a Black Rivet(DRK AF item) just dropped from the 4th floor's boss. I don't believe a single BLM can complete NW; trading hate is necessary for Kaiser Behemoth. I think the reports of BLM solo were just for farming, not completion. --Valyana 15:03, 20 March 2007 (EDT) you can farm nearly 25-28 abc's solo as blm, youll be able to kill 2 megabosses (Maybe a third, i never got so brave as to die trying on them) 2 being pluto (with some difficulty, 2hr needed, restore chest needed 2hr needed a second time) pluto can be slept though he resists it like crazy. the ram would be your second solo. he doesnt resist sleep at all. kronprintz behemoths can not be slept and by the time you get there (considering you killed a megaboss or two) youll have nearly 20 mins left. in that time i can manage to take out two of the three kronprintz behe's before time expires. keep in mind i dont have best blm gear in game (not bad tho) im also a hume. a taru may have better successes. --Shutupanddie 03:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC). http://kanican.livejournal.com/1373.html I did this apollyon last night and did not receive an AF+1 item from the floor 2 Boss chest. Argosax 19:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, we got a Metal Chip at last in NW Apollyon!! Turbero 00:15, 26 April 2008 (GMT) Kronprinz have linked on Kaiser (Boss) twice now. First time appeared to be aggro, but second time I wasn't even on the screen when Kaiser came after me following the Kronprinz. Updating page accordingly. Today we have done Apl NW and got an "Flameshun Cloth" (Blu). (Sandmann 22:54, 9 September 2008 (UTC)) Just soloed this as 99DNC/49THF, got 55 Ancient Beastcoin, Light Filament, Cardinal Cloth, Ebony Lacquer, and a Magenta Chip from clearing. For the Kaiser Behemoth I saved my TP for when he cast Meteor and it interrupted him every time. I ended up kill all of the floor bosses and had 15 minutes left at the end of the run. I had the level 99 evasion dagger and the level 95 str dagger. Didn't use evasion set for the whole run kept my haste set for tping and then switched to a weapon skill set accordingly. (Talikitty 10 October 2012) Fully cleared entire zone as 99BST/DNC with time to spare using 1 falcor and few pet foods here and there, mainly on bosses. Normal mobs are pretty simple...just kill like normal as quickly as possible. When fighting bosses, pull them to the HP/MP recovery chest so you can pop them if you need to during fight, or save them until you clear the floor so you can start freash on the next floor. When fighting the fafnir boss, use pet foods to keep pet hp @ fullish through whole fight, since dragon can hit hard and fast things can go bad quick. Again, pop HP/MP chest if you get in trouble. KB meteor is easy to interupt. I alternated "Ready" with my own weaponskill to make sure it was interupted. Ended up with about 65 coins on full clear.